


Growing Pains

by IcyCryos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyCryos/pseuds/IcyCryos
Summary: It looks like Beacon Hills has finally gotten over its self-destructive romance with supernaturals and Derek Hale's biological clock is ticking.  He wants to grow the pack and is willing to do anything to do it.  But beware that in getting what he wants he loses what he has.





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> A word of caution. This path may not lead down the path you most expect. I will try and post warnings before each chapter as to what to expect without giving away too much. If you feel that this may not be the place you want to tread, then I advise stopping at that point.
> 
> I will update the tags as the story progresses.

Everything had finally settled down in Beacon Hills. The monster-of-the-week slowly became monster-of-every-two-weeks to the monster-of-the-month until, five years later, rampaging supernatural critters were the anomaly instead of the standard.

The everyday citizens of Beacon Hill went about their days not knowing that the things that went bump in the night were once again regulated to bedtime stories. For them, it merely meant less lethal animal attacks; less career openings in law enforcement; less random destruction of properties. But for Stiles and the pack, it was a welcome relief and a blessed return to semi-normalcy, if you considered all your friends and most casual acquaintances entries in common mythology books normalcy. 

By this point, all their past troubles had earned the non-traditional Hale pack a bit of a reputation. Partly due to the variety and the magnitude of the obstacles they had overcome; partly due to their unconventional membership: what other pack counted wolves, kitsunes, hunters, banshees, and kaminas in their roster? And of course, one can’t forget the part of their rep due to the tenebrous alliance with a known and respected hunter clan. All this capped by the prestige and weight of a Hale Alpha, though the Hale clan had dwindled down to just one were. 

Yes, in time, without the constant threat of life-ending doom, the pack began to fragment and for the first time in years got to live ordinary lives, do ordinary things.

Graduation time was bittersweet. Many of them had plans to experience life past the borders of their small town. Lydia, of course, graduated valedictorian and got accepted into her dream school, MIT. After years of striving to get her attention and battling her for that coveted top spot in their class, the lack of resentment Stiles felt when she got her acceptance letter was a happy surprise. A simple hug and a promise to keep in touch was enough. 

Scott stayed local and attended Beacon Community College studying to be a vet technician. He and Alison spent the years in an on-off relationship that wasn’t helped when Chris moved to the East Coast their senior year, dragging a reluctant Alison with him. 

Being the melodramatic idiot he was, Scott fell into a downward emo spiral and Stiles found himself juggling an increasingly needy and useless Scott with his AP and IB class loads. Fortunately for all parties involved, Alison was well acquainted with the modern marvel that is telecommunications and proved that distance does make the heart grow fonder. Stiles soon learned to leave Scott alone between the hours of 8 to 11pm on days that ended with Y’s.

After taking a few years to ‘find himself’, Isaac followed Scott and enrolled for classes at BCC majoring in psychology. The abuse by his father and the trauma the pack endured during the harrowing years of fighting dark druids, god-complex alphas, and ageless possession demons were especially felt by Isaac’s gentler soul. 

Wanting to understand the dark corners of his own mind and realizing the severe lack of suitable mental health for supernatural beings, he set his goal to becoming a licensed therapist. However, his grades from high school were lacking, understandable given the circumstances surrounding those years. He took Stiles’s advice and started taking courses at BCC, looking to transfer into a more rigorous program after getting academically sound.

Boyd and Erica got pack-married right after graduating. Similar to Isaac, their near-death rescue from the Alpha Pack had them re-evaluating life priorities. With their alpha’s blessing they took to the road for the better part of a year, with only the occasional postcard to tell the pack where they were and how they were doing. Stiles saved every one.

When they returned, it was Isaac who noticed the subtle change in their scent, the smell of a mated pair, and soon the ‘Welcome Back’ party turned into a screaming ‘WTF YOU ELOPED AND DIDN’T INVITE ME’ party. It only took the rest of the month for Stiles to stop moping around and using the guilt to his advantage. 

For the couple, being mated had seemingly settled their wanderlust. But though that may have been sated, both still had a wild streak a mile wide and neither wanted to pursue higher education. Instead, taking a loan from their alpha, Beacon Hills soon had its very own risque bakery. 

‘Tasty Cakes’ apparently filled a needed niche in the community and soon was a fixture with repressed soccer moms giggling over anatomically correct gingerbread men. It didn’t help that since Erica was secretly a baking savant, it was up to the boys to hold down the counter. The business soon became known not only for their creme-filled penis cakes, but for the eye-candy selling them.

As for Stiles and Derek, Stiles received a much wanted, but only dreamed about gift from Derek on his eighteenth birthday. Seemingly, his unrequited teenage crush wasn’t as unrequited as he’d thought. It was requited but had been left unexpressed due to the harrowing obstacle of one Sheriff Stilinski, whom Derek feared more than he ever had the Alpha Pack. 

However, as soon as Stiles came of age and Derek reluctantly received John’s blessing, Stiles missed a day of school and spent his birthday in bed. Unfortunately, no one thought to tell Scott and he could only really blame himself for not using his Peter-given nose to smell what was happening behind that closed door before bursting in.

This new relationship had Stiles rethinking his college plans, adding another bullet to the ‘Pros & Cons’ list he’s had since the fourth grade. He’d already received a fair amount of acceptances from both in-state and some as far out as the East Coast, as well as one random German university he’d applied to on a whim. But this one added line shifted the whole equation and in three months he found himself packing to head off to UC Davis; close enough that weekend returns was feasible, yet far enough away as to retain the ‘full college experience’. 

Well motivated by Derek, Stiles finished his dual degree in Criminal Justice and Anthropological Folklore a year early. It was really Peter who brought up the idea of Stiles working as a consultant in supernatural affairs through his contacts around the globe. The job provided the flexibility to work from home, something Stiles loved, and had him regularly geeking out when presented with a mystery he’d only ever though existed in faded texts from the 1500’s. 

Derek wasn’t idle during these years. While family money, augmented by being one of two recipients of several insurance payouts, kept him well enough, he had always considered this pack money and was loathe to spend it on personal expenses. It was during this lull that he’d finally decided to finish an education that had been put on hold by the events at Beacon Hills and received an online degree in business. And while he wasn’t as adept in technology as certain mole-scattered brunets or dark-skinned islanders, he knew enough to work from home managing the various interests his family held. All of this gave him plenty of time to devote to his budding relationship with Stiles as well as plan out the Hale pack’s future - starting with rebuilding the Hale home.

Once the house was underway, Derek was filled with hopes, the likes of which he’d never allowed himself before. Hesitantly at first, and then more boldly in the quiet, still times after sex but before the pull of sleep, with Stiles nestled under his arm and with only the night breeze stirring the leaves outside the opened bedroom window he used to use to sneak into Stiles room, Derek would lay out his fantasies. Of a new house of strong wood and one too many rooms. Of the sparkling sound of life spilling from the doors and windows. Of the pack grown with age and number. Of black-haired boys with whiskey-licked eyes and too-long limbs playing tag on the lawn. And of emerald-eyed girls reaching up with constellations on their arms asking for one more piggy-back ride.

Stiles would listen, dozing in and out, while Derek laid out his plans, his voice soft, with far more words than anyone in the pack would have ever expected. And nothing filled him with more quiet joy than when a humming agreeance from the man cradled in his arms was the last thing he heard before succumbing to his own nightmare-free dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Feral_Fic_Writer for haranguing me to keep writing and to eventually post this.


End file.
